


Awakening

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Just some Kristanna fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was running so hard his lungs felt like they would explode, every breath he took felt like fire. But he didn’t _dare_ stop, not now. He couldn’t, anyway, even if he wanted to. Something else took over, something primeval, something ingrained.

People shouted and cursed as he flew past, knocking into them, but he didn’t care. He had long forgotten what he was carrying, if he was carrying anything (was he carrying his tool bag? Did he come from work? Was it groceries?). He just needed to be there.

He barreled through intersections, bullying persistent cabs and impatient motorists, shouldering and shoving oblivious pedestrians. His height helped him to volley over a child bent down to tie his shoes, the mother yelling as he zoomed past. Red lights and “Don’t walk” signs meant little, they just slowed him down.

Something vibrated incessantly in his pocket, and it took a good three blocks at top speed before he realized what it was. Fishing the phone out of his pocket he read the message as he ran.

_Where are you?? Hurry up!_

It was Elsa.

He ran faster.

\---

More screaming as he burst through the doors, people trying in vain to catch up to him to hold him accountable (he made a mental note to come back and help repair the doorknob he tore off in his haste).

He had no breath in him, but he had even less patience, so the stairs it was. Eight flights later and he was close, so much closer. He turned corners and raced down corridors, reading numbers on doors in desperation, until he turned a corner and saw Elsa standing in a doorway.

“My god, you’re finally here! What took you so long?” She rushed up to him, her eyebrows furrowed, and ushered him into the room. Squeezing his elbow, she steered him behind the curtain, and then retreated to her spot by the door.

At the sight of her all the blood seemed to rush out of his body, and the exhaustion he should have felt suddenly consumed him. He swayed, and the nurse beside him touched him on the arm to make sure he was okay.

Her eyes finally lifted to meet his, and the pain that flashed across them vanished at the sight of him.

“Kristoff!” She held out her arms, and he ran to her, folding her into his embrace. “Oh Kristoff, I’m so glad you made it! I was so scared!” She started to whimper, as the monitor started to beep.

“Shh, it’s okay Anna, I’m here.” He rubbed her back as the pain coursed through her, barely feeling her fingernails digging into his arms. Behind him, over the throbbing in his ears, he heard the doctor’s voice.

“Okay Mrs. Bjorgman, on the next one we’re going to push!”

Anna looked into Kristoff’s eyes, tears threatening to fall.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” She whispered, as the first of the tears slipped down her face.

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dim and quiet, occasional noises from the hallway filtering through the partially open door. Anna slept soundly and peacefully, her soft snores breaking through the silence now and then.

Kristoff cradled his newborn daughter, gazing out the window at the lightening sky. He was never more thankful for such a beautiful morning. The bundle of blankets in his arms barely weighed anything, and sometimes he had to look down to remind himself that he was holding anything at all. She shifted slightly in his hold, scrunching up her tiny face in preparation for a wail. Kristoff held his breath, rocking her gently, until her features softened again into a blissful sleep. He let out a long breath, just as the door opened slightly, a blonde head peeking in.

“Hey, can I come in?” Elsa whispered softly.

“Yeah, come on over Auntie.” Kristoff grinned at her. Elsa crossed the room swiftly, eyes widening in awe as she caught sight of her niece’s little face.

“Oh Kristoff. She’s perfect.” Elsa cooed, as she motioned for him to hand over the baby.

“Of course she is, but I’m biased.” He chuckled, as he adjusted the blankets around his newborn daughter. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and he already felt the emptiness in his arms keenly.

“How is she doing?” Elsa nodded towards Anna, who was mirroring her daughter in an open-mouthed snore.

“She’s fine, just tired. She’s a trouper, that one.” He shook his head in admiration, his gaze falling lovingly on his sleeping wife. Swiping the back of his hand across his brow, the exhaustion of the past few hours suddenly hit him. “Watching her go through that, not gonna lie, it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. But she was so strong, so determined, so… _Anna_.” Kristoff shook his head once more, and Elsa simply smiled. “It was tough, though. Took a lot out of her.”

“Yeah, I imagine it would have. They call it labour for a reason.” Elsa replied, swaying the baby lightly as she regarded her sister. As if on cue, Anna’s eyes fluttered open.

“Elsa?” She rubbed her eyes, sitting up slightly in the bed.

“Hey, sleepyhead, I’m here.” Elsa moved towards her sister’s bedside, still swaying the baby gently in her arms. The closer the baby got to her mother, the more unsettled she became, until her aunt’s swaying just couldn’t cut it anymore. She let out a loud wail, her face red and wrinkled in distress.

“Aww, she’s hungry. Here, I’ll take her.” Anna held out her arms, and Elsa laid the crying bundle into them.

“I’ll give you guys some privacy. I’ll be back a little later.” Elsa leaned down to give her newborn niece a kiss, squeezing her sister’s arm lovingly. She nodded to Kristoff and left, closing the door gently behind her.

Kristoff watched his wife and daughter with a tugging in his heart he couldn’t place. The love he recognized, the admiration, the reverence. But there was something else, something urgent, desperate. As if he were tethered to these two people, with a bond so strong he would argue it was unbreakable. And if it did break, well, it was something he couldn’t even fathom.

“Hey. Come sit with us.” Anna called to him, breaking him out of his reverie. She was sitting up in the hospital bed, red hair mussed so beautifully, with a glow on her face that made his heart flip over. She cradled their baby, who was suckling contentedly, and the entire scene made his heart leap into his throat. He walked over on unsteady legs, his knees having grown weak, and sat gingerly on the bed beside his wife. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and cupped his daughter’s head gently with his other hand. In that moment, he finally felt the clichéd sentiments that everyone told him he would have, and that he had scoffed at. He never thought fatherhood would change him, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Tears prickled his eyes, and he tried to sniffle them away.

“Are you okay?” Anna’s blue eyes pierced him to the core, her concern and love flooding him, and he closed his eyes as if to drink it all in.

“Oh yeah. Better than okay. A million times better.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, as the baby had stopped suckling, having fallen back into a deep slumber.

“So what do you think of being a papa?” She asked, smiling as she regarded him.

“I think it’s the best thing in the world to be.”


End file.
